minininjafandomcom-20200214-history
Timid Swimmer
"We will get him into deep water this time... and he'll flush away." : ''- The Samurai Warlord stating his plan to use Timid Swimmer. '''Timid Swimmer' is the third boss and the leader of the Water Castle. Battle When Hiro rows his way into the main tower of the Water Castle, he tries to slow down but bumps into a pair of two tall red sticks. Looking up, he sees that the sticks are stilts that belong to Timid Swimmer, who yells in rage and bat him across the room with a fishing spear. Hiro has to get out of the water and onto the platforms to fight Timid Swimmer. This boss will throw caltrops at Hiro or try to jab him with the fishing spear. Also arring Hiro's way are multiple small Samurai. The way to defeat him is the three red pillars, all which are at different elevations. Timid Swimmer will slice them with his spear, making a section for Hiro to get onto. Swimmer will try to slash Hiro, forcing him to jump to broken stone pillars, finally getting to the one nearest to Timid Swimmer and slicing off a portion of his stilts. After Hiro does this twice, something different happens. Instead of slicing his stilts, he jumps up and kicks Timid Swimmer back. Losing balance, the boss falls into the water and explodes. Appearance Timid Swimmer was the only one out of the first four bosses not to wear a helmet. Instead, he wore a red headband with the Samurai Warlord's crest on it over black dreadlocks tied up in red bands. He was one of two Samurai to have a moustache. He had a black skin tone and yellow half-circle eyes. He wore a dark grey vest with red crests on the shoulders over his samurai armor. He did not have any Samurai armor on the lower half of his body. A distinguishing feature about Timid Swimmer is his large red stilts, without which he would be unable to fight aganist Hiro in the water-filled room. His weapon was a large fishing spear, although he shot shurikens as a second weapon. Abilites Unlike what his name suggests, Timid Swimmer was an agressive fighter and seemed to fight in a somewhat enraged or berserker-like state. In battle, he used his spear to try and jab Hiro and throw shurikens at him. Unfortunately for Timid Swimmer, his agressive nature was his downfall. While trying to slash Hiro, he would knock off part of a pillar which would allow Hiro to jump to other broken pillars and slice off part of his large stilts. Despite this, Timid Swimmer wielded both the spear and his shurikens with great speed and fair accuracy. Trivia *There is an Xbox achievement called Tripped and Fell that is obtained by defeating Timid Swimmer. *His name suggests that he is a very poor swimmer; that is why he uses stilts to walk on water. *Perhaps, like his namesake, because he is a poor swimmer and wears stilts to avoid the water; water must be his one weakness which is why when he fell into the water he exploded. However this probably because he was defeated and it is unknown why he even be boss of the Water Castle if it meant be surrounded by water. *In some Xbox versions, he is renamed Timid Summer. Category:Samurai Category:Characters Category:Mini Ninjas Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased